New Years resolution
by Yumi Reitenshi
Summary: CloudxTifa, ever hear the tale of kissing someone when the ball drops for the new year? well Tifa did and she wants to try it out. even though the 'someone' is no where to be found


happy new year everyone!

i hope you like this little fiction because i sure as hell loved writing it, expecially while running on a novelty energy drink from F.Y.E. and only 7 hours of sleep BEFORE being dragged around by an evil pregnant cousin.

Under the New Year's ball

What I've learned from countless books, television, sappy romance movies and of course, magazines that a person should never go into the New Year without kissing someone right when the ball drops.

Unfortunately for me, I've also learned that even though most men in the bar would give an arm and a leg to kiss me. Drunkards were never my type at all.

What's a girl to do?

That's when I decided to have a party for New Year's Eve, it wouldn't be that big. Just the whole team of Avalanche, Minus Aeris sadly. The Turks since I know they would never refuse free liquor, and the children. I even closed down the bar for New Year's Eve.

11:00 December thirty first.

The whole bar was filled with old friends. Everyone came to my delight, even Rufus Shinra, which was a shock to me. The one thing I wasn't surprised about was that Reno was already drunk before hitting the door, sometimes I really feel bad for Elena for putting up with him.

But, my wish didn't exactly come true.

Because even know I knew he would be quiet for the whole thing, Cloud was nowhere around. But it didn't stop me for looking around the bar for him.

In one corner I found Vincent and Yuffie talking, the two became a hell of a lot closer when W.R.O. started up.

At the bar stools Marlene and Denzel busied their selves by watching the news for when the big ball drop, they were our watch out crew.

I heard something slam down on my nicely wiped counters and found poor Cid and Barret getting their butts whopped by none other then Shera in a drinking game. She deserved to have a little fun (well that and I have her something that would keep her sober for a pretty long while.)

Last but not least in the booths closest to the door the Turks. Reeve, Nanaki, and Rufus had their conversations. It was nice to see that we actually made peace with old enemies.

Cloud has yet shown his face.

11:15 post meridiem (PM)

Marlene and Denzel were practically bouncing out their seats now; I decided I would entertain them by asking if they would help me make snacks for out guest. They are very sweet kids but you must keep an eye on them when you're trying to bake cookies,

Here I thought I had an addiction on chocolate chip cookie dough.

I heard more bottles crashing on my poor floor back in the bar. Sadly I already knew who it was, the drunkard Cid has shown himself.

"Got damn it Shera, you drink tea all fuc"

"Cid! There are kids in this bar, use your common sense and stop cursing."

I think Shiva for that Shera. I couldn't resist the urge to take a quick peek at the scene, I'm proud of myself for not falling over in laughter right then and there. Cid's face was as red as an apple while he tumbled over to Barret who of course, was as drunk as him.

"The damned women has some kind of trick up her sleeve." All of his words were slurred while he was 'whispering' in that poor man's ear.

It seemed like I wasn't the only one to find this down right hilarious since Rufus of all people was laughing also.

I still looked if I could see Cloud, and again no luck.

11:45 post meridiem

The little game of drinking between the three at last died down since they were all passed out.

Yuffie fell asleep leaning against Vincent, I found it pretty sweet and cute but if I got a picture of it they would have my head.

Elena, Rude, and Reno had to go since the poor red head felt sick. I knew both of them would have the times of their lives holding his hair while he pukes up every known liquor in Gaia.

11:50 post meridiem

Cloud has yet to show up; he must be spending New Year's with his deceased friends. Not that I'm mad or jealous. It's just he shouldn't be the only one 'allowed' to see them, as far as I am concerned Zack and Aeris were very good friends to me also. But that wasn't the only thought that crossed my mind. Maybe he never believed that we were good enough to be apart of his life, that our little nit pick gang just wasn't good enough at all.

11:55 post meridiem

I decided to spend the rest of 2008 by myself; a little bit of time away from everyone would help me get through this.

I closed the door to the bar and sat down on the front steps, shivering just a little when the cold wood made contact on my bottom. I rested my head on my knees. Cloud reminded me of a summer time friend. Only here when there looks like a good outcome but when it looks bad or just 'normal' then they leave like nothing was important.

Or maybe my naïve self had me believe that the next year would be different between us. That was actually my new years resolution, I even wrote it down so I could keep up my courage. To sit down with Cloud and tell him that I had feelings for him.

I took one more quick glance at the paper before crumbling it up. Ha, like that would never happen. The only person he opened up to was Aeris because they were close.

11:59 post meridiem

"Tifa, the ball is about to drop!" I smiled, the kids seemed happy that a new year was starting. That and this would be the latest they would ever stay up in their young lives.

11:59 and 30 seconds post meridiem

I heard Yuffie's big mouth counting down to the New Year. Someone must have awakened her so she could join in with the festivities.

20 seconds

I sighed out. "Well that's what I get for believing fairytale endings can happen in real life."

What was I thinking? I was not a princess; my prince will forever be preserved as a young man who wanted to save me from a disaster. My kingdom was burned down and I would never live to meet my fairy God mother who could make it all better.

10 seconds

So this is how I'm going to bring in the New Year, all alone and actually believing that I had 'someone' to kiss me when the ball falls to the bottom.

5 seconds

I closed my eyes, not bearing to watch the Year pass me by and bring in a new one.

3 seconds

I was defiantly not ready for someone to put their hand under my chin and lift it up.

1 second

I was afraid to open my eyes when someone's warm lips were on mine. In the back round I heard all of my friends screaming and acting like absolute fools.

When this person at last released my lips I opened my eyes to find out it was the one and only Cloud. The biggest strife in the world. At least he made it on time though.

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "I'm sorry that I'm late. I was at the church contemplating what should be my New Year's resolution." He still had his hand under my chin and wasn't afraid to lean in again for another kiss. I wasn't hesitant either to wrap my arms around his neck. We at last had to break apart from the lack of oxygen.

"So what was your resolution?" I had to ask, he would have never did this. Actually I didn't even believe he was interested in me.

Cloud's blue eyes sparkled. "To have the courage to tell you how I feel about you."

I smiled and brought his head down for another kiss.

Wow, the same as mine.

Maybe 2009 wouldn't be that bad.

R&R

Yumi Reitenshi


End file.
